Affection
by Kenzie-Kinnity
Summary: Every time she's near her, she touches her and Bianca can't really bring herself to mind. Minx!


Hey guys! I feel like I've been on a one-shot roll!

This is just Bianca's thoughts one night about how affectionate Marissa can be and how it varies from person to person.

**Summary**: Every time she's near her, she touches her and Bianca can't really bring herself to mind. Minx!

* * *

><p>Bianca figures she can't help it; the way she shivers involuntarily every time a warm hand settles on her own. She's not used to this, the level of affection that comes with being with Marissa but she could get used too it. Sure, her past girlfriends were affectionate, loving, devoted but with Marissa, it is something new all together. It's almost like she has to touch someone to remain anchored. Bianca chalks up as Marissa just being an affectionate person until she watches her one day. She's not jealous of the way Marissa unconsciously flirts with other people, she's sure Marissa doesn't know she's doing it. And if she did, she's sure her shorter girlfriend would be horrified but for now, it amuses Bianca mostly. But she watches her discreetly, eying the way she'll reach out and touch Scott's arm twice at the most then that's it. The only other time she would touch him was for a hug. Then she watches her interact with Krystal; again, mostly a hug and a touch of the hand. Nothing major. She's watched her with JR before and Marissa doesn't really touch him. Actually, she starts to twitch and fidget whenever JR is even mentioned. Bianca wonders if it's possible to be allergic to people. She watches Marissa for a few weeks, noting the way Marissa reacts to people. Hell, she even touches David's arm occasionally which means that Bianca's deduction is accurate. Marissa is just plain affectionate. What throws her, however, is the fact that every time they are together Marissa touches her in some way. More than once. Well, okay, now it's understandable. They have been together for almost six months but still. Before they were together, Marissa was always leaning toward her, grabbing her hand, wrist, hugging her, even sometimes playing with her fingers. Now, she notices the way Marissa actively seeks her out and seems to touch her even more. She's pretty sure she has a hand print on her arm right now that says 'Marissa Tasker was here.' but she's not bothered to check. Another thing she picks up on that she's only ever had to deal with once was the jealousy that could stem from Marissa. Boy oh boy could that red head get fiery and possessive when it came to Bianca. Bianca thinks back to two weeks before:<p>

some innocent bartender had been flirting with Bianca, who missed all the signs, and Marissa had practically growled in her throat. Of course, she covered it with a pretty convincing cough but Bianca knew better. Bianca had been somewhat confused, it's not like she paid very much attention to other women anyway, but had understood completely when Marissa had smiled in challenge at the bartender, wrapped her arm around Bianca's waist and promptly told her they needed to go because their children had school the next morning and she wanted to make sure they all got enough sleep. The bartender had raised an eyebrow, unaffected until Marissa had kissed Bianca hungrily and narrowed her eyes at the other woman, leading Bianca from the bar.

Bianca can't help the shiver that runs through her thinking about the way that Marissa had reminded both Bianca and herself that Bianca was hers that night. All in all, Bianca realizes that Marissa is a very cut and dry woman. She wanted Bianca; she got her. She intends on keeping Bianca; she's doing a good job so far. She wants everyone to know that she's taken by Bianca Montgomery; she shows her affection no matter where they are.

"Baby go to sleep." Marissa mumbles pulling Bianca tighter against her. Bianca smiles a little,

"I am, I was just thinking." Bianca whispers, kissing Marissa's bare shoulder that's under her cheek. Marissa frowns, not opening her eyes,

"Well shush. You're thinking too loudly." she mumbles falling back asleep, her hand on Bianca's hip. Bianca lifts her head and tilts it thoughtfully; well that made sense. Marissa isn't affectionate. She's just possessive as hell and strangely, Bianca finds that to be a very attractive quality.


End file.
